Come Clean
by Samurai Girl Suzu
Summary: When a new pupil arrives at Meioh High with the mysterious demoness Aya, Kurama recognizes him immediatly. But when Koenma reveals a shocking secret about who and where he is in life, Kurama must question the loyalty of his friends- and himself.


Yes, Samurai Girl Sakura is back in action! It's been a while, huh? I guess my intrest with YYH disappeared but IT IS BACK!  
all readers step back, afraid  
sakura: come closer, children, closer…..  
nah, I'm just playing witcha. Anyways, please review!

I don't own YYH

_He took cautious steps. Slowly walking toward the crystal pool of water, his cold gold eyes glistened in the black of night. The forest was a deep emerald and looked unfriendly to travlers. No matter for him. He was different. He started to undress, slowly, his white clothing falling to the soft earth. With every movement his silver hair flowed gracefully. Her blue eyes vainly looked upon his stunning figure. She was hiding behind a tree, hoping he wouldn't notice. He got into the water, gliding in gracefully. She couldn't help but stare at this beautiful man. He heard a soft rustle as she sat down. He turned around, hoping to find something when he saw her behind the tree, sitting quietly. He stared at her when she…_

"Shuichi! Breakfast!" Kurama's mother called to him from the downstairs kitchen. His emerald eyes flickered open and he sat up, realizing it was Tuesday and he had school. "That dream again…" He muttered to himself. Kurama looked out the window. Rain. He hated rainy days. Not because of the water, but because Yusuke would try to surprise him on his way to school and he wouldn't be able to enjoy the peace of morning. He got dressed and went on his way.  
Kamui ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his indigo eyes set on Meioh High. He couldn't be late his first day! He wouldn't want to make a bad impression. He had recently been accepted into the prestigious school and it was his goal to beat Shuichi Minamino.  
Aya walked slowly in the rain, her red Meioh umbrella protecting her and her Meioh uniform. She loved rainy days. She could watch Shuichi walk into school. She never talked to him. Although she was fairly popular, she could never compare to him. Her crystal blue eyes fixed upon the Minamino household, she saw him leave the house. She smiled and pretended not to notice him. It was Kamui's first day at Meioh and she needed to be at school to help him out. Koenma wouldn't want the Princess of Reikei to not help a reform on his first act of community service.  
Kurama couldn't help but notice Aya Suhara staring at his house. It was rather unusual the way she gazed longingly at him. It was unlike his other female admirer's gazes of love. Hers seemed to pierce him imparticularly. It wasn't a gaze of love, but of almost memory and distinct sorrow. Aya noticed him following her and she walked faster. She couldn't allow herself or to get distracted by a stupid boy.

"Aya! Is that you?" Kamui called to her. "Kamui-sama!" A smile spread on Aya's face and she ran toward her close friend. Aya smiled at Kamui warmly. Her close friend for years, Kamui had always been by her side and it would be hard to be rid of him now. Kamui looked at Aya lovingly. He had always loved her. Ever since the afternoon they'd met, he'd loved her more than anyone. He had studied his ass off to get into this school like she wanted him to and she didn't even know. But it was all for her. His money, his stunning looks, his past memories. His life was hers for the taking.

Kurama just watched them. All three were coming upon the school. He couldn't help but wonder if he knew that handsome boy with black hair and the indigo eyes. His aura wasn't that powerful; it was obvious it was masked up. Aya turned back. "What is it?" Kamui asked. He saw Kurama and the moment their eyes met they knew something was coming and happening soon. Aya looked at Kurama, smirked, and looked straight ahead. "Come on Kamui, we're going to be late if we don't hurry." Aya grinned. It wouldn't be long before the high and mighty Prince of Meioh High and King of Thieves would be knocked off his high and mighty horse.

Ok, I finished chapter one! dances It wasn't that exciting, but trust me, I have this whole story outlined and planned so that it works and keeps you in suspence! Not sure if there should be any pairings or romance…please tell me who you think would go together after each chapter!

R and R if possible!

Lots of love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura


End file.
